


kiss

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: There's only them, and their kiss.





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this after Ch.369 and only just finished it x.x

Hinata is amazed by the size of the arena. He'd thought Tokyo's arena was spectacular, but this is completely different. Everything is shiny and new. After the game, he's searching jersey's for a name as the players filter through the halls. He'd seen that Kageyama had been injured, but it didn't look too bad, he should be here. One jersey does catch his attention. Bright and bold white letters read: _Iwaizumi_, the number four under the name is just as bright and Hinata can't help but grin.

He slides through the crowd and skips toward a person, someone he now knows as well as he knows Kageyama, "Hey, grand king!"

He turns around, the usual bright smile curling his lips, "Chibi-chan, I'm glad you made it!"

"Where's Tobio?"

"They took him to the infirmary. Did you see the injury?"

Hinata nods. Of _course_ he had and it's hard to shake the memory. All the times Kageyama has been hurt in the past flash through his mind, "He smiled at me. He looked okay."

"It was worse up close," Hinata is sure his world shatters. Kageyama was a lot of things. Annoying, stupid, completely hard-headed. But he _wasn't_ a liar. He hadn't limped away from the court. He **looked** fine, "Chibi-chan?" Hinata's eyes snap back up to Iwaizumi and the taller-boy grins, "He'll be fine. Go see him. He'll need you."

"Thanks, Tooru," He nods and Hinata dashes away. It's a hassle trying to find the infirmary in this big place, but he does and he slides into the room with a huff of air, "Bakageyama! What were you thinking?"

"Shouyou," Kageyama's voice is soft. Hinata can see the damage now, he sees what Iwaizumi meant. Kageyama's skin is turning purple, there's a pillow supporting him and he reaches out to Hinata. Hinata steps forward and grasps Kageyama's hand. Silence stretches between them, it feels cold and Hinata can't stop staring at Kageyama's right arm - at the bruise staining his skin, "I'm fine. It's not broken."

"You're so stupid," The moment replays in his mind. Kageyama is running to get the ball back up and he slides for it, it's saved, but he landed on his right arm. It looked crushed against the court. His knee had hit hard too, Hinata had been sure he heard the noise over the gasps of the crowd, "You better heal up soon!"

"Sure. I can definitely control that," Kageyama rolls his eyes and Hinata pokes out his tongue. He stares at Kageyama's knee for a moment. It isn't bruised like his arm, but there's still an ice-pack pressed to the area, "Shouyou, look at me." Hinata's eyes flick to Kageyama's face. He's smiling, like he didn't just see his entire career flash before his eyes. Hinata knows him well enough to know that a serious injury would have devastated Kageyama. He wouldn't know how to smile like this. It's soft and easy, a smile reserved solely for Hinata.

Hinata is being sucked in, like he always had been, since the moment they met. Kageyama's kiss is soft, it always is and Hinata relaxes into it. He feels Kageyama's warmth. He's fine. He's _alive_. He will play again, and Hinata will watch, always on bated breath. His fingers curl further and they pull away. Hinata finally feels like he can breathe easily, "I saw Tooru on the way in. He didn't look concerned."

"He acts tough. I've seen him with Hajime, he's never like that," Kageyama shakes his head and presses a soft kiss to Hinata's cheek. He's tempted to trace the freckles on his face, kiss every single one, "Stop distracting me, Shouyou. I'm trying to tell you that I am fine."

"I know. You're too stubborn for an injury to keep you down. I wouldn't expect anything less, Tobio." They kiss again. There's a moment where they can bask in the presence of each other. Where they don't have to think about the injury, or volleyball, or anything else. There's only them, and their kiss.


End file.
